I am Titanium
by Remain Fly
Summary: Blossom finally stands up for herself from a bully. Also known as Brick. Song-fic.


High school was always rough for a certain pink Powerpuff. Always being bullied, and taunted. Embarrassed, criticized. She won't fall though. She had a stone heart. She wouldn't fall for these bullies that had no future ahead of them. Blossom could already see where they where going to end up with. Nothing. But, she hated being bullied. For a specific reason. The bully was none other than Brick Jojo. Her counterpart.

Blossom never liked to fight with anyone. And if they ticked her off, she wouldn't blow up the whole room with her powers. Everyone knew she was more controlled. Unlike the most popular girl in her school, Bubbles, her sister. She would most likely release a sonic scream if she where to be hurt emotionally. And no one wants to go deaf. And of course, nobody would even go near to bothering Buttercup. If someone even bothered to even call her a name, she'd release a sonic punch. Nobody wanted to die.

Thus, the reason to bully Blossom.

But, don't her sisters know about her being bullied? No, she keeps it a secret. She didn't want her sisters to cause a catastrophe. She didn't want them to kill every single person in this school. She didn't want them to get hurt. So, Blossom kept it a secret. That's all.

"Pinky!" A little voice shouted. Blossom looked behind her, but saw nobody. She thought it was just her imagination. Everyone calls her that. Even the teachers. She'd be surprised if anyone but her sisters knew her real name. Blossom.

_"You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say."_

Blossom only kept on walking in the halls, deciding to skip lunch.

"Hey, I have a question for ya'!" A little girl about five stepped up to Blossom. She had long, blonde hair and green eyes. With a white dress and a pretty black bow on it as a belt, Blossom thought it was just adorable. Bubbles would immediately squeal to see those flats, too. Blossom looked at the little girl and smiled. That was the first smile she had shown the whole day, showing her bright, vibrant teeth.

"How old are ya'?" Asked the little blonde girl. Blossom hesitated, but it was only a small child that was curious.

"14." Blossom gripped her books and looked around. She was expecting someone to come out of the shadows and taunt her for having only a little girl as a friend.

Her forest green eyes widened as she showed her toothless smile. She moved her hair out of her face and walked up to Blossom, giving her a hug. "You don't talk much, do ya'? A lot of people would be worried and will be askin' where the heck I came from, but you're not curious at all. So you don't talk much," The little girl explained. Blossom hesitated to give her a hug back, but did anyway.

Honestly, Blossom did talk a lot. She gave lectures to her sisters. She gave them long answers. She talked loud, but never said anything since nobody really was her friend.

_"I'm talking loud, not saying much."_

The little girl looked familiar. She reminded her of someone.

Blossom looked around one more time when the hug was no more. And she turned to face the little girl, but wasn't there anymore. Blossom grew worried, but remembered that she wasn't her friend. She was just a little girl that was payed with candy to trick Blossom to get her to be mean or something like that and get caught on tape. They'd probably post it on a website. Embarrassing her in front of millions.

"Hey!" The same little voice called. Blossom turned once again as she saw the same toothless smile with blonde hair. But she noticed a dark red hat.

"Why aren't you curious? You know where this hat came from?" Asked the girl as she swayed the hat back and forth. Blossom instantly remembered where that hat was from. A certain bully. A certain boy. Brick.

"Hey, you shouldn't do that! You don't know who's hat that belongs to!" Blossom warned. She knew Brick wouldn't care for some little pip-squeak. He's kick her across the football field.

"Hey!" A deep voice called from Blossom. She turned around and saw an angry red-head. Blossom stared at those crimson eyes as he got closer.

"Blaze, give me my damn hat!" Brick growled, snatching the red hat from the little girl. She pouted and had Brick hold her. She instantly saw the resemblance. Brick and his brothers had a little sister?

"What are you lookin' at ugly?" Asked Brick, looking at Blossom. Blossom shook her head as she turned around and walked away.

_"I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet."_

"Hey!" Brick yelled. Blossom didn't stop walking, but she felt footsteps come up her.

And then a hard as hell push to the floor.

Blossom quickly got up.

_"You shoot me down, but I get up."_

The little girl was horrified of how her brother was treating Blossom. She let a tear slip out, and crawl down her cheek slowly.

_"I'm bullet proof, nothing to loose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium."  
_

Blaze let a tear slip out since Blossom didn't stand up for herself. Blaze stood up and got off her brother's shoulder. She ran towards Blossom's side and tugged on her shirt. She looked down at the little girl and frowned, seeing that she was tearing.

"Why aren't you standing up for yourself? You gotta be strong! There's a sayin' brother always told me," She paused and looked at Brick and then back at Blossom. "Pride is the main thing you need to have for people to respect you. No matter how many broken bones ya' get, how many cuts, how many laughs; you'll have your pride. Bubby says that they will have respect for ya'!" Blaze shot her head up to face her brother. She waved and skipped off down the hallway and turned a corner, making her out of sight.

Blossom looked back at Brick. He pushed her again, making her fall.

_Have pride_, Blossom thought to herself. She got up and pushed Brick to a locker, making it dent.

_"Cut me down, but it's you who have further to fall  
Ghost to-own and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud, not saying much."_

"Big mistake, low-life." Brick made an energy ball and shot it towards Blossom. Blossom stopped it and shot it back to Brick. When the smoke cleared, Brick was seeming to have trouble getting up.

"_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_fire away, fire away  
ricochet, you take your aim  
fire away, fire away  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium."_

Brick shot more and more energy balls. Blossom dodged them all, and froze Brick's feet to the floor. He used his lasers to get out, but that had been too late. He got punched by Blossom right on the nose. The nose wasn't broken, but it sure as hell hurt!

Brick made ice balls and threw them an Blossom. She made a sonic clap and sent Brick flying into a brick wall.

"What is the ugly ass doing?!" A nagging voice came from behind Blossom. She turned around to see Princess Morbucks. Blossom shook her head and smirked, slapping the Princess.

"What the hell! Wait till' I tell my parents and have you _arrested_!" Princess pointed her manicured finger at Blossom. Blossom took the moment to break her nail, knowing it would piss her off.

"You mean the ones who name _your_ sorry ass 'Princess' because they had no other shit to name you? I'm sorry, royal pain in the ass, but no, I won't get arrested when they hear that you and the school _they own_ have been bullying the top student in high-school. Even worst when they figure out it's a Powerpuff girl. You know, the one that saved their business more than a trillion times?" Blossom smirked at Princess' defeat.

"At least I'm not a disturbing piece of shit! You're burnt as fuck! Ugly!" Princess tried to make some foolish excuse, but she was far from winning this conversation. Blossom was not ugly at all.

"Please, _that_ is supposed to hurt _me_? I don't think you've noticed, but I'm pretty sure I have a stone heart—putting up with your shit for a half of a year." Blossom only frowned that she noted Brick was getting up.

_"Stone hard, machine gun."_

Princess ran away. Blossom turned her head to Brick, who had fired an ice dagger. Blossom dodged it and went straight for Princess' hair.

_"Fired at the ones who run."_

It chopped one of her pigtails off. She screamed and cried to the girls' bathroom.

He fired more and more, one hitting Blossom. It had no effect on her.

_"Stone hard, though as bulletproof glass."_

Brick was getting annoyed, and so was Blossom. Brick stomped the ground, making the floor tremble. Blossom lost her balance for a nano-second, but that was enough for Brick to get caught up and punch her in the stomach, making her hit the ground. Her head was pounding, a headache kicking in.

She kicked Brick's face and noted that blood came out of his now busted lip. They kept going at it. When Brick was unable to stand up, he flopped on the ground. Blossom was barely standing. Barely. They where worn out of the fight. "We're the same. We have equal strength, it's going to be a tie," Blossom sighed.

_"You shoot me down, but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_  
_I am_ _titanium._"

Brick couldn't help but nod in agreement, hating that she was right. Blossom thought about it for a while, and the wobbled her sore body to Brick's weak figure. She held her trembling hand out, blood smeared a bit on her thumb. Brick looked up to her eyes. He was confused, but wasn't capable to slap it away because of his aching muscles.

"Truce?" Her voice was churning and dry. Her hair was all over the pace on top of her head. Brick did all he could to lift up his arm and grab a hold of her hand. She flinched at the pain, since her hands where smashed and a bit burnt from all of those energy balls Brick had sent. Same with Brick, his hands where slightly burnt and cut.

They both shook hands as Brick said, "Truce."

_"I am titanium."_

The news crew came. Everyone was afraid to even peek around to know what was happening to the super powered beings. They where afraid that they would get their head cut off. Lucky for Princess, her stature was short. Any more taller, she would've been a complete goner.

Blossom and Brick had to rebuild the whole entire hallway. Blossom didn't argue. She just wanted to get everything done. Buttercup and Bubbles where surprised that Brick and Blossom had gotten into a fight, but didn't say anything themselves since they always got into fights with their counterparts. But what ticked them off was that they had found out Blossom had been bullied. Now, everyone who even _attempted _to even make a mean and/or hurtful remark to Blossom or one of the Powerpuffs, they'd take care of them all together.

Princess had to cut off her hair to match the other part of the hair that was practically shaved off. Princess cried, but got used to it.

The Powerpuffs—especially Blossom—didn't let _any_ sort of bullying get by from that day on. Blossom didn't want what happened to her, happen to other kids at her school.

And as for Blossom and Brick? They became friends. After a week of healing and a week re-building the hallway, they had learned to get along. And after Blaze had hung out with Blossom more often, Brick had to tag along. So did his brothers, but they didn't whine or complain since they where with their counterparts.

"See Pinky? See where your pride got cha'?" Blaze hugged Blossom. Blossom only smiled at Blaze and hugged her tightly. They where so close. Blossom loved Blaze to death.

_"I am titanium."_

* * *

This is my first song-fic _ever_. I hope I did it right... I really don't know since I have never done one...

Well, the song is called Titanium by David Guetta and Sia. I like how Christina Grimmie sings it, so you should check that out too. Well, hopefully I did an awesome job on this. Review please! They taste like awesome chicken! Yum. ;D

Thanks for reading.


End file.
